


KilluGon

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [29]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Gon is a ball of sunshine, M/M, POV Killua Zoldyck, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: What is Gon to Killua?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	KilluGon

Killua Zoldyck never knew happiness. As a child, all he’s taught was how to be the ultimate weapon. How to surpass his elder siblings and even his own father and grandfather. It was a never-ending cycle of killing.

“Killua!” his daydream of the past was disrupted by the familiar voice of his companion. Looking at the other guy, he saw the brunet smiling at his direction.

“Gon,” he whispered the name, staring at its owner.

Killua Zoldyck never knew happiness, but being beside the boy grinning widely, he knew he’s found it and he’ll make sure never to let go.


End file.
